


Trust

by flurosocks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection, Not what he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurosocks/pseuds/flurosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thinks back on his summer and comes to some conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

_Why am I always wrong?_

The thought echoes in the quiet.

The Shack was more than a little unstable looking, so Grunckle Stan had grabbed camping gear from the gift shop and set them up on the lawn in the picnic area. Then the sound of sirens and helicopters coming in had startled them all into grabbing their gear and running into the forest. They’d ended up all too exhausted to do much but pitch the tents in a campsite on the other side of the floating cliffs and crawl into sleeping bags.

Not that Dipper could sleep. He lay still and listened to his sister breathing beside him. Mabel had been giving him the doe eyes on the trek here, but they hadn’t had the breath for conversation. What would he have said anyway? _Don’t say sorry. Thanks for not listening me, like usual, because I was wrong, like usual._

He curled up tighter, feeling very, very small. He was meant to be smart. That was meant to be his _thing_. But all Dipper had done this summer was mess up and almost hurt people. What if he had pressed that button? Trapped Gruncle Stan’s brother on the other side. Wherever that was.

He’d been wrong, and it was hardly the first time. Every time he’d been sure he’d known what was going on, what to do, he’d been tricked, or played, or just _wrong_. Dipper shivered at the thought of the mess he’d made trying to deal with Bill Cypher and the laptop. In the bright moonlight four small scars on the side of his hand shined silver. There were a line of the fork marks all up his right arm. Sixteen divots in total, although it was hard to make them out. Dipper knew they were there. They’d probably fade altogether before summer ended.

He thought about being played by the Northwest’s and being turned to wood, Mabel and her friends already frozen and stuck in the burning mansion and reminded himself that _there was no smoke_. He thought about how he was convinced that Mabel was dating a zombie and huffed. Stupid gnomes. He thought about being thrashed by a video game character he’d brought to life and deserving it. He thought about a copy machine and people that looked like him melting into a puddle of goo. He thought of how uncomfortable he’d made Wendy and felt sick. He thought about almost burning the map to a government conspiracy, Mabel happy and grinning from under the hat she’d made of it. He thought about trying to help his sister and almost getting killed by Gideon time and again, having Mabel saving him time and again. He thought about being convinced that they needed to push the button, and Mabel trusting that they didn’t.

Slowly, Dipper rolls over and looks at his twin. She’s deep asleep, drooling, wheezing a little on each exhale and her hair tangled in her braces. Dippers mouth twitches. If he had the energy it might be a smile. _Alpha twin,_ he thinks.

_Trust no one._ The book, their Grand Uncles book, had said.

Dipper had already known that, before coming to Gravity Falls. You could only trust yourself, or you got beat up by kids who thought you were a freak, or sent away by parents who thought you were weird ( _He needs more than his odd books and shows dear, and Mabel makes friends anywhere)._ But, trusting _himself_ hadn’t worked out so well so far either. Dipper blinks, bleary-eyed, and settles with a sigh. Mabel snorts and chocks on her hair before settling again, and Dipper closes his eyes.

Trust Mabel, though. The data said that he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to the new episode. Dipper has gotten a bit of a thrashing recently, and with his low-self esteem I think it would take a toll.


End file.
